cosas que odio de vos
by andremic
Summary: SE CONOCIERON EN UNA SITUACION MUY PARTICULAR, ELLA TROPIEZA, EL SE RIE Y DESTE ENTONCES SE ODIAN ¿SERA CIERTO? NO SE PUEDE ENGAÑAR AL CORAZON, AL MENOS NO POR MUCHO TIEMPO. Inspirado en la canción cosas que odio de vos de floricienta.


COSAS QUE ODIO DE VOS

**Disclaimer****: los personajes son de ****Stephanie**** Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia.**

**Summary:** se conocieron en una situación muy particular, ella tropieza, el se ríe y desde entonces se odian ¿será cierto? no se puede engañar al corazón, al menos no por mucho tiempo. Inspirado en la canción cosas que odio de vos de Floricienta.

**ALICE POV**

Camine por los pasillos del instituto buscando a mi mejor amiga, cuando recordé el lugar en el que debí haber buscado desde el principio, la biblioteca. Apenas iba por el segundo piso y ya estaba muerta, tacones y escaleras no se llevan bien.

Bella estaba en la tercera planta, sentada en el sofá doble de la sala de lecturas, tenía las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá y en su regazo pude ver un libro, pero ella no lo miraba, tenia su vista enfocada en algo fuera de la ventana.

Me acerque lentamente, pretendía asustarla pero me detuve al observarla mejor, estaba viendo a la cancha, donde los chicos entrenaban, esto me dejo sorprendida, a ella no le gustaba el deporte, ni siquiera teniendo a su hermano Emmett como capitán del equipo; pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue la expresión de su rostro.

Estaba sonriente, en sus ojos había admiración, amor, anhelo… esperen ¿amor? La mire un poco mas y entonces vi el brillo de sus ojos, estaba tan ensimismada que no me noto, yo aun estaba tratando de asimilar el hecho de que estaba enamorada y no me lo había dicho.

Baje corriendo a la segunda planta y me pegue a la ventana observando cuidadosamente a cada chico del equipo. Tome una hoja y un lápiz he hice una lista de sus nombres, la repase varias veces tratando de encontrar al chico en cuestión.

¿Emmett? Es su hermano Xd.

¿Mike? Jajaja la mosca… no.

¿Tyler? No, claro que no.

¿Jasper? No cuenta.

¿Edward? No, se odian.

¿Thomas? no es su tipo.

Agrrr esto me esta dando dolor de cabeza, no es posible, a los demás no los conoce, no puede ser ninguno de ellos, para amar a alguien debes conocerlo. Repase la lista un montón de veces y no lograba encontrarlo.

-P_iensa Alice, piensa_- dije en voz alta, golpeando mi barbilla con el lápiz.

Bella siempre me ha dicho que su chico debe ser inteligente, caballeroso, responsable, dulce, fuerte, talentoso… seguí enumerando cualidades y de pronto me di cuenta que yo conocía bien esas características, la campanita en mi cabeza sonó y repase la lista de nuevo deteniéndome en el único que cumplía los requerimientos y que era una gran posibilidad:

Edward, Edward, Edward…

-¡EDWARD!- grite y recibí unas no muy lindas muestras de afecto por parte de los estudiantes que estaban en la sala.

-Oops, lo siento- dije mientras me sentaba de nuevo.

Estaba feliz por mi descubrimiento, claro, mi mejor amiga estaba enamorada de mi hermano, como no lo vi antes, es tan obvio, todas las peleas, las discusiones, los insultos, eran una fachada, ahora todo tiene sentido.

"_Del odio al amor hay solo un paso"_ susurre bajito.

Sonó mi celular luego de un momento.

_-¿Hola?_

_-Alice, se puede saber donde estas-dijo bella algo exasperada._

_-Oh hola Bells, estoy en el segundo piso de la biblioteca, iba por ti._

_-Ok, espérame ahí, ya te alcanzo._

_-Bien, adiós._

Me deshice de la lista y guarde mis cosas, a los pocos minutos ella apareció.

_-Alice, vamos, tenemos deberes._

_-Mmm bella sabes que te quiero ¿cierto?_

_-Si Alice, lo se, pero no voy a ir de compras contigo._

_-Agrrr que acaso no puedo decirle a mi mejor amiga cuanto la quiero sin que haya un motivo._

_-Claro que puedes amiga, pero honestamente se que hay un motivo-dijo sonriendo._

_-Ok está bien, me descubriste._

_- Siempre lo hago, ahora dime._

_-Bells, ya que es viernes, ¿quieres pasar la noche en mi casa?- dije con mi mejor cara de cachorrito abandonado._

_-Alice, ya pase la noche en tu casa el fin de semana pasado y viste como termino, no quiero eso, no me gusta pelearme con él todo el tiempo._

Esto iba a ser muy difícil, así que hice mi puchero mas pronunciado y dulcifique mi voz.

-Vamos Bells, por favor, por favor, por favor… no puede ser tan malo, solo ignóralo y ya, ¿iras verdad?

-Con una condición, la próxima vez que vallamos de compras, me dejaras elegir a mi 2 de las únicas 4 prendas que compremos.

-Hecho, gracias amiga te quiero-dije abrazándola.

-Wow si hubiera sabido que accederías tan rápido, hubiera pedido no ir de compras por un mes-dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno ya no puedes echarte atrás, ahora llama a tu casa para que nos vallamos directamente.

-Bien.

Wiki, estaba brincando en mi lugar de la felicidad, iba a hacer algo para juntarlos, bueno no, primero debo saber que siente mi hermanito…

**BELLA POV**

No se como pude aceptar ir a casa de los Cullen de nuevo, era mi infierno personal, Alice es mi amiga y la quiero, pero la duendecillo de la moda me trae todo el día probándome ropa y maquillaje, si, no es tan malo si te gusta, pero yo detesto que haga eso.

Oh claro, lo olvidaba, esa no es la única razón por la que no quiero ir, es mas creo que ni siquiera es una buena, la verdadera razón de mi tormento tiene nombre propio y unos hermosos ojos verdes.

Edward Cullen, el hermano mayor de Alice, va al instituto y juega en el equipo de futbol, es tan perfecto que duele mirarlo y me odia, me odia como yo lo odio, desde el primer momento en que lo conocí hace exactamente 1 año.

FLASBACK

_Mi primera semana aquí y ya tenia una amiga, Alice._

_Me invito a su casa para conocer a sus padres y a su hermano, así que aquí estaba frente a una hermosa casona, de paredes blancas y grandes ventanales, sintiéndome muy nerviosa. Toque la puerta y una muy sonriente Alice me recibió con un gran abrazo._

_-Hola bella, que bueno que estas aquí, pasa._

_-Gracias Alice, tu casa es muy linda por cierto._

_-Oh gracias a ti, es todo obra de mi mama._

_Luego de presentarme a sus padres, __Carlisle y Esme,__ nos fuimos a la salda y allí me dejo ella, pues fue a ayudar a su mamá a la cocina. Escanee el lugar con la mirada y me tope con un hermoso piano de cola. Me puse de pie y casi corrí hacia allí, no contaba con mi torpeza, tropecé y me estrelle contra el piso, Pero antes de registrar los daños escuche una carcajada descontrolada, alguien se estaba riendo de mí._

_Cuando levante la mirada lo vi, un chico de pelo cobrizo y hermosos ojos verdes, con una sonrisa encantadora y un cuerpo perfecto. Creo que hubiera estado babeando ahora mismo si no fuera porque, el que supuse hermano de Alice, se estaba riendo de mí._

_Me puse de pie y lo fulmine con la mirada lo que hizo que se riera aun más alto, entones cuando iba hablar, él me cortó._

_-Es la primera vez que veo a alguien tropezar con sus propios pies ¿Cómo lo haces?_

_Sentí mis mejillas arder, y supe que estaba sonrojándome, deje de mirarlo y me puse de espaldas._

_-Lo siento-risa- mucho-risa-pero es-risa-gracioso-dijo todo esto casi sin aire por lo mucho que se estaba riendo._

_Me gire y en un acto muy maduro de mi parte-nótese el sarcasmo- le mostré mi lengua, pero eso solo logro que se riera mas._

_Ya tenia suficiente de ese tarado arrogante, así que me dirigí a la cocina para ver porque tardaban tanto._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Nuestra relación no ha cambiado mucho, creo que ha empeorado, se ríe de mi cuando me caigo, y encima me llama "cereza" cada vez que me ve, ¿Por qué? Porque dice que mis mejillas se ponen de ese color cuando estoy avergonzada, como si no fuera él quien hace que me sonroje.

Ahora estaba bajando del coche de Alice, en su garaje ya estaba el volvo de Edward, así que supuse que lo vería, me empezaron a sudar las manos mientras cruzábamos la puerta, eso siempre me pasaba cuando estaba cerca de el, y cuando no estábamos discutiendo, realmente era muy dulce, adoraba escucharlo tocar el piano, y su sonrisa cuando ganaban un partido.

No se bien desde cuando, pero todo ese teatro que montamos se me esta yendo de las manos, ya no quiero decirle que lo odio, que es un arrogante, que no lo soporto, porque ya no es cierto, ahora quiero decirle que adoro cada cosa de el y que lo am…

_-Miren quien nos vino a visitar, hola cereza_- dijo el bajando las escaleras con una hermosa sonrisa torcida.

Cuando registre su saludo, todo el monologo anterior se vino al piso y comprendí que no puedo sentirme así por el cuando no para de hacerme la vida cuadritos en mas de una forma.

_-Si pues miren quien se bajo del altar, el señor perfecto, ¿como estas Edward?- _pregunte con fingida amabilidad, lo que hizo que se riera.

_-Hola hermanito, yo también estoy muy bien, gracias- _dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.

_-Hola pequeña, ven a saludar a tu hermano favorito- _dijo él abriendo los brazos.

Rodé los ojos y camine directo a las escaleras.

_-Te veo arriba Alice_- dije dirigiéndome a su cuarto_._

EDWARD POV

Me quede observando por donde se iba, hasta que mi pequeño duende me tomo del brazo y me llevo al sillón doble, se sentó frente a mí y entonces lo soltó de golpe:

_-Te gusta Bella_- no era una pregunta, lo estaba afirmando.

_-¿Disculpa qué?-_ le dije con fingida inocencia.

_-Oh vamos Edward dime, sabes que yo no voy a decir nada._

-_No se de que hablas pequeña, ella me odia_- dije mirando a otro lado.

_-Pero tú no a ella_- dijo muy segura.

_-Alice, ¿que ganas con todo esto?-_ pregunte mirándola de nuevo.

_-Entonces lo admites._

_-Llevamos casi un año de peleas e insultos, me odia, lo ha dicho._

_-Ya, pero tu la quieres, lo veo en tus ojos, no se como no me di cuenta antes._

_-Mira hermanita, no importa si la quiero o si te diste cuenta o lo que sea, lo importante aquí es como ella se siente, me odia, desde el primer día, me odia porque me porte como un estúpido, me reí de ella-_ dije mirando al piso.

_-Dime que sientes._

_-La quiero Alice, la quiero demasiado._

_-¿Entonces porque no se lo dices?_

_-No lo sé, siempre que quiero hacerlo, me pongo nervioso y termino diciendo algo que la molesta y entonces ella me dice arrogante o tonto y me duele Alice, me duele porque ella me odia._

_-Bueno es hora de que dejes tus miedos y le digas lo que sientes, haz algo- _dicho esto Alice se pudo de pie y desapareció por las escaleras.

Luego de esto, subí a mi cuarto y me encerré, coloque algo de música y entonces me pensé en ella. Hermosa, dulce, amable, tierna, frágil… perfecta.

Abrí mis ojos, me había quedado dormido pensando en ella, no había bajado a cenar y tenia hambre, mire el reloj, eran las 12:15 am. Me puse mis zapatos y baje a la cocina a tomar algo de leche. Abrí el refrigerador y tome la caja, luego un baso y me senté en el desayunador.

Después de un rato escuche unos pasos y su olor me llego… fresas, podía saber que era ella, pero no me gire.

-Buenas noches cereza, ¿no puedes dormir?

-Como es que sabias que…olvídalo- dio la vuelta y se sentó frente a mi.

Tome otro vaso y le serví algo de leche.

-Gracias- dijo sonrojándose.

En ese momento tenia ganas de levantar mi mano y acariciar su rostro y decirle ahí mismo cuanto la quería, pero me puse nervioso, mucho.

-Entonces cereza, ¿te caíste de la cama de nuevo?- dije con una sonrisa, pero entonces lo que paso a continuación no me lo esperaba, en un momento estaba haciéndole una broma y al otro mi cara goteaba de leche y mi camisa estaba empapada, ah y eso no es todo, mi cereza estaba riendo como desquiciada.

-Oops perdón, señor perfecto, es que con lo torpe que soy tire accidentalmente la leche en su perfecta cara- dijo esto sonriendo.

ALICE POV

_-Te amo jazz._

_-Y yo a ti pequeña._

_Se acerco, puso sus manos en mi rostro y lentamente se fue acercando a mi, le rodee el cuello con mis brazos y entonces nuestros labios se…_

_-Agrrr te odio Edward cullen_

_-Y yo te odio más Isabella Swan _

_-Que no me llames Isabella._

_-te llamo como se me de la gana ¡Isabella! _

Abrí mis ojos y casi hago una pataleta, ese par me va a escuchar, ¿como se atreven a despertarme del mejor sueño de mi vida?

Escuche un portazo y mi "querida amiga"- nótese el sarcasmo- entro hecha una furia, se tiro en el sofá y escondió su rostro en la almohada. Solté unas risitas.

-No te rías Alice, y hablo en serio, ¿ ves lo que te digo? siempre terminamos peleándonos. Lo odio.

Me acerque a ella y le quite la almohada.

-No es cierto y lo sabes- dije mirándola, entonces se puso colorada y supe que había acertado de nuevo.

-No Alice, yo… quiero decir que – se trabo.

-Tranquila bella, confía en mí, lo quieres, lo sé.

-No importa Alice, ya no importa.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que no importa, Él me odia, no escuchaste, me odia- dijo tapándose de nuevo.

Bien hasta aquí llego mi paciencia, este par de cabezotas me van a tener que oír, no lo soporto, se quieren, ¿es que no lo ven?

-Agrrr me tienen harta ustedes dos, haz el favor de bajar a la sala y esperarme ahí, ¿entendiste? Y dije A.H.O.R.A

-¿Para qué?- dijo cautelosa.

-No te importa, ya te lo dije, espérame ahí.

Salimos de mi cuarto y Bella bajo las escaleras, subí al tercer piso, al pasar por el cuarto de mis padres ellos estaban riendo, cuando me vieron solo dijeron.

-Amor adolecente.

Wow hasta mis padres lo ven y ellos ni enterados…

Toque la puerta de Edward pero no me contesto, así que entré.

-Vete Alice, quiero dormir.

-No señor, nada de dormir- puse mi voz seria- vas a bajar ahora mismo, necesito hablar contigo.

-¿No podemos hablar aquí?

- No, ahora te espero abajo, ya.

Me di media vuelta y baje para encontrarme con Bella justo donde había dicho, me senté a su lado y un segundo después bajo Edward, cuando vio a bella hizo ademan de devolverse.

-Ni lo intentes hermanito, puedo ser la menor pero te di una orden y vas a bajar aquí de inmediato.

Lo vi suspirar y bajar, mientras tanto a mi lado Bella estaba muy tensa, me puse de pie.

-Bien, ahora les voy a decir algo, me tienen hasta el techo con sus estupideces-dije señalándolos a ambos.

-Tienen dos opciones- continúe ante su mirada estupefacta- la primera y la que mas les conviene, es que hablen civilizadamente sobre lo que pasa entre ustedes y que arreglen todo esto antes de que me explote el cerebro, o dos no arreglan nada y bueno puedo variar un poco los detalles, pero terminara siendo mucho peor para ambos, pues se las van a ver con una Alice muy muy enojada.

-Ahora, voy a subir, ustedes dos se van a quedar aquí y no quiero gritos. ¿Entendido?

-Si- dijeron ambos. Sonreí satisfecha y subí las escaleras, ahora todo dependía de ellos.

**BELLA POV**

Esto era muy incomodo, Él se sentó a mi lado sin decir nada y yo estaba muy quieta con la mirada clavada en el piso, luego de un rato no lo aguante mas.

-Siento lo de la leche Edward de verdad- dije muy bajo.

-Me lo merecía, siento reírme de ti- contesto.

-Ah déjalo, estamos a mano entonces- lo vi sonreír un poco, se que se estaba disculpando por lo de hace un rato, pero sentía que lo hacia por las demás veces.

Después de un rato más hablo de nuevo.

-Bella yo quería, mmm, quería decirte que siento mucho que las cosas sean así, la verdad no me gusta, hubiera preferido que fuera diferente, pero entiende, cuando estoy nervioso me rio y hago bromas o comentarios fuera de lugar, pero tu pereces no entenderme- sonrió un poco con nostalgia, yo no comprendía.

-No te entiendo Edward, dime porque me odias, dime que es lo que te molesta de mi, ¿acaso mi torpeza?

-Bien, te lo voy a decir- se acerco mas a mi y gracias a Dios estaba sentada porque me temblaban las piernas.

-Tu torpeza me parece adorable en realidad y me gustaría estar cerca de ti para no dejarte caer o para mimarte cuando te golpees fuerte- para este punto no podía respirar pero el siguió.

- Ahora, odio tu cabello- dijo pasando una mano por mis risos. –Odio tu sonrisa- acaricio mis labios con sus pulgares y sentí una descarga de electricidad por todo mi cuerpo. -Odio tu piel- el seguía mirándome a los ojos, hablaba en un tono que no lograba comprender, porque justo ahora estaba mas pendiente de sus manos que descansaban suaves en mi rostro.

-Odio lo hermosa que eres- sonrió y algo dentro de mi se encendió, sentí mis mejillas arder y él rio aun mas.

-Pero sobre todo cereza- suspiro- odio no tenerte conmigo porque te amo, más que a nada.

Dejo caer sus manos y me dio la espalda, camino hasta la ventana.

-Yo te amo Bella, no te odio.

Entonces todo me golpeo y mi corazón latió mas fuerte que antes, él dijo que me ama, me ama a mí, a isabella swan. No lo puedo creer, estaría bailando de felicidad si mi cuerpo obedeciera las ordenes de mi cerebro, pero no me podía mover y el estaba esperando a que dijera algo.

**EDWARD POV**

Ya esta, se lo dije, le abrí mi corazón y ella esta ahí sin decir nada, claro ella no tiene nada que decir, porque…me odia.

-Bella yo…

-Espera- me interrumpió ella- es mi turno de hablar.

-No tienes que hacerlo, no te preocupes, se lo que vas a decirme y se que no quiero oírlo.

-No lo sabes, o que ¿ahora eres lector de mentes?- podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

-Está bien dilo- conteste.

- Bien, pero quiero que me mires- dijo tomándome por los hombros haciendo que quedáramos frente a frente muy cerca.

-Odio tu sonrisa, tus ojos verde cielo y tú forma de mirar, odio lo que siento si me tocas, odio que no te odio, que me gustas y que ya no puedo callar - todo esto lo dijo sonriendo y yo estaba sumamente feliz, la tome por la cintura, la envolví en mis brazos y ella rio.

-Te amo, no te odio- repitió mis palabras justo antes de que nuestros labios se encontraran.

Pose mis labios en los suyos con una suave caricia, con delicadeza, con todo el amor que pude transmitir. Sus labios eran dulces y suaves, justo como los imagine y se movían en perfecta sincronía, como si hubiesen sido hechos para esto. Con ese beso comprendí que ella era para mi y yo para ella.

-Te amo cereza- dije con mi frente pegada a la suya

-Como yo a ti-sonrió de vuelta

_Hola de nuevo yo por aquí…esta es mi segunda historia, estoy incursionando en esto, la verdad es que me encanta escribir pero mi genero es mas bien la poesía, así que soy nueva e inexperta en el tema de las historias…espero su opinión… gracias por leer_


End file.
